Dining For Two
by Stranger In Training
Summary: The restaurant was so fancy and it had Logan wondering who wouldn't turn up for that date. Trying to show appreciation for James' hard work, Logan stays to comfort him and well, he does plenty of comforting. Jagan.


****Hello again.  
>Another short story. A bit more intimiate this time therefore the rating.<strong>**

**Same rules apply, I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>Logan watched as the dimmed lights continued to flash through the dark of the night. In some ways, he was like a dog, in many others; he'd kill you if he heard you say that. He loved the sense of adventure, knowing that a car trip had to have a meaning. Maybe a new memory, a better understanding or what was the prime objective for tonight, a memorable kiss.<p>

"I still can't believe you set this up. I didn't even know. I don't even know them!"

James hadn't said a word since they had got into the car. Not that he had much of a chance, either Logan would be in his own little world or complaining about the double date he'd apparently already agreed to.

"We're here now anyway. Just chill and enjoy yourself and please, don't show me up"

Hearing things like that did bother Logan but the fact he was where he was, was masking any feelings of anger. Well, towards that one remark anyway.

Walking into the restaurant in silence, Logan couldn't help but gawk at the sight. It was so fancy and the private little booth that James had booked was even better, perfectly isolated, the chair cushions sharing the same pattern as the wall paper, setting the perfect date mood and ass comfort when it came to sitting down on what could be best described as a cloud.

"Wow, we're a long way from Chucky Cheese aren't we?" Logan joked adjusting himself in his seat and watching as a big toothy grin spread across the other boys face.

The smile slowly fell from it's place as minutes went by and no hot girls turned up. James was constantly looking at his phone, every minute of the non-appearance filled with a frustrated noise.

After half an hour of sitting in silence, Logan finally built up the courage to lean over and stop him before he could fill the current minute with the same annoying noise.

"James! They're not coming."

The look on James face managed to stop Logan from feeling irritated. James had never been turned down; his ego must have been taking a violent blow.

"This has never happened! I've gone to all this effort and they didn't even turn up!" James was distraught and it wasn't matter of opinion.

"Hey, hey, hey" As Logan reached out to grab James' fist balled hand, he couldn't help but think how intimate it was. How intimate it wasn't supposed to be. He let the feeling slide when he felt James relax under his touch. "We're here and this is a nice restaurant. Who's saying we can't still have a good time?"

Watching James smile a little in gratitude, he met the other boy's eyes and brushed his thumb across his knuckles soothingly, instantly taking it as too much and letting go to sit back in his place again. Luckily, James didn't quite see what was wrong with his actions and he was thankful for this.

It became a little more awkward when James took to ordering Logan's food for him. It's not that he wasn't thankful for this in anyway, it's just the fact the waitress gave him a look of a certain knowing Logan couldn't help but pray was misinterpreted.

The silence was gut-wrenching when the waitress was out of sight. Logan had started to wish he had just shut his mouth and gone home to a nice warm bed, settling for discarded food and late night TV repeats.

The two of them had never done something like this without dates or their two best friends before. Logan wasn't one to talk much, just laugh and every now and again make an irrelevant comment. James was one for the 'big talk' but it normally depended on Carlos' or a hot girls company.

"So, how was your day?" It was nice for Logan to see James was actually trying to make an effort but there was no actual possibility of succeeding at a moment like that. It was way too awkward.

Even so, he went with it.

"It was good thanks. It was tiring, of course. I spent the day trying out stunts with Carlos. They seem like a great idea on paper." He rubbed his arm as he spoke, remembering the pain Carlos' stunts had inflicted on him.

"Oh, better than mine then. I spent the day on the phone to this restaurant, trying to set up this fucking date!" James never swore and it did make Logan jump slightly when he did which, of course, made James jump too.

"Well, don't worry. I'll be your 'date'" Saying a word like that to your best friend is (And take it as a friendly piece of advice), the worst thing you can ever say, even as a joke. Luckily enough for Logan, before the words had a chance to register in James' mind, the food was being placed in front of them.

Logan instantly put a piece to his mouth, stopping himself from making it even more awkward than it already was.

The boy's ate in silence, every now and again daring to make eye contact with half-hearted smiles and raised eye-brows.

When James was finished, he sat up making it slightly discomfiting for Logan as he continued eating. He was always the last to finish but as said before, he'd never had to eat with James watching him because he'd normally have Kendall or Carlos to entertain him.

He didn't make eye contact now, finding it highly embarrassing as he knew James was watching. It was as if he was suddenly eating like an animal. Which, of course, he wasn't, Logan was known for his table manners but with James' eyes on him he couldn't help but feel a few new emotions course through his veins.

When he finally finished, he dropped his fork, smiling to himself at the relief of knowing that, even if he was eating like an idiot, James couldn't get any more kicks out of it.

"Their food is nice here." James chuckled. Logan couldn't help but burn up, he had eaten fast. Yes, the food was lovely but the fact James had been watching him made him want to finish, just so he could make eye contact and not feel as awkward or silly.

"Yeah, great choice." Logan couldn't bring himself to look the boy in the face anymore. He didn't know why, the restaurant was amazing; the perfect place for a romantic date and James had been so kind and hadn't rushed him like he would normally would. He liked this James but he couldn't bring himself to tell James that or thank James for that in case James got the wrong idea and maybe even come to think that Logan was trying to hint at something that may be hidden between the lines. Not that there was anything hidden between the lines. James was one of his best friends, someone who he'd known since kindergarten. It would have been so weird if Logan was..._crushing _on him?

In the time Logan had taken to worry about these things, James had ordered the bill and was now currently paying for it.

He immediately jumped at what James was doing and pulled out his own wallet, ordering James to put his money away so he could pay.

"Logan, its fine. I took you here when you didn't even want to leave the house, you could have had this indoors. It's only fair that I pay for it" Logan remembered what he had said early and silently cursed at how ignorant he could be at times. He'd enjoyed it but he couldn't come up with a reasonable excuse as to why he had had the sudden change of heart, so, being Logan, he did as he was told and sat back again, fighting the urge to throw his face into the comfy cushion and scream until his lungs gave out.

You'd think nothing would be as awkward as sitting there, watching silently as James paid and the waitress watched him (Logan did hope the waitress couldn't see what he was trying to convince himself wasn't real) but when James got up to put on his jacket and lend Logan a helping hand, he couldn't help but feel like a god damn girl. James was smooth but...so was he! He was so smooth, maybe even too smooth when it came to dates but James was competition that wasn't worth competing against. There was absolutely no point in trying to act like the gentlemen when he had the big, well toned James as his (dare I say it) date.

As they left the restaurant, Logan couldn't help but notice the different vibes that was radiating off the whole situation and how they contrasted so much with the earlier ones. It didn't help that James was so insistent when it came to opening the door for Logan, he normally did it but well, this time it was just...weird.

The car ride home was quiet but that's how Logan liked it. James wouldn't remind him of what had just happened and he wouldn't have to battle it out (In the manliest way possible because of course, he was a man and battling was a man thing to do!) to shut James up and threaten him into not telling a single soul.

It was kind of a good thing that he didn't say anything on the car ride home as it would have left even less to say when they made it back to their apartment. James lived in the same apartment of course but he couldn't help but feel a little bit of déjà vu. He normally dropped them off at their place. Not that James was dropping him off after a date because of course, it had not been a date and James was not dropping him off because he lived there, therefore making it so it was a mutual thing and no one was being dropped off.

"Thank you" Logan breathed, finding the words finally, unable to add a 'dude' or 'man'. He didn't know why but, he didn't want to be that friendly. James was his friend but he didn't want to be friendly?

"It's cool. Good thing it was a double date. Would have had to leave that restaurant like an idiot otherwise."

Logan laughed, finding the sound of his own laughter quite enlightening. At least he could laugh. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he had thought; maybe what he was feeling was just the aftershock of having to sit in a romantic restaurant with his best friend. Maybe he'd been in date mode and not realised it.

When the laughter came to an end (Which he didn't want but knew it had to be done) his face fell into an awkward smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, seriously, Carlos or Kendall would never have done that for me. You're what true friends are made of." The awkwardness subsided and was replaced with a weird feeling Logan couldn't quite put his finger on when James hugged him. James' hugs had never made him feel butterflies before. Why did he have butterflies?

As James pulled away, he watched him, seeing something different within him, something that wasn't James. Well, not the James he had grown up with anyway.

His eyes were blown wide, his lips was parted and he was breathing in the most seductive way possible.

And he was thankful he couldn't see James at that moment because before he knew it, he was leaning in. _Leaning in._

And when he went to say whatever he was hoping he was going to say, (not that he had had any words lined up) their lips met and oh god, it felt amazing. He couldn't feel anything, only BBQ chicken flavoured lips against his.

Although, he noticed a hand that was making its way up the back of his T-shirt and _that_ made him growl like an animal, forcing the growing erection he hated himself for having into the taller boys evident one.

As soon as Logan opened his mouth to let his growl slowly drip into a moan, a tongue was introduced, cutting off any noises and replacing it with plenty of sloppy movement. It was as if it was meant to be this way, James knew what he was doing and as their tongues continuously battled for dominance, he couldn't help but pull James closer, trying to get them as close together as humanly possible and James sure as hell did help him out on that one when he pressed him firmly against the wall that had been behind them.

Pulling away from the kiss was horrible (He had to look at his friend, remember that it was his friend) but it soon became even better when the same skilful tongue made its way up Logan's collar bone, shallow thrusts of the hips keeping his whole body in the same intense pleasure.

He didn't question James actions as his feet was lifted off the ground and readjusted them around his hips and as they dove in for another kiss, he forgot about his friend.

Logan had started to grow bored of dry humping and clumsy fondling as he forcefully pulled away from the kiss and shoved his mouth to James ear, biting down on the lobe as James groaned at Logan's request for a bedroom.

Kicking open his bedroom door, James threw Logan onto the bed, shutting and locking the door before climbing on top of the smaller boy again and crushing their lips together once more.

Logan grinded up against James' thy, trying to find friction as saliva was continuously exchanged. Luckily enough for Logan, James was quick at ripping off Logan's t-shirt, not caring as much as Logan would have done if it was him.

Before long, James was in the same state, bare chests pressed firmly pressed together as they still tried to get closer which was virtually impossible by now.

"James, you're so fucking hard. Nng- Jamie!" It wasn't like Logan to speak like this (Especially to his best friend) but it was true, plus, he heard no complaints from James as he thrusted quite violently in response, taking him off guard when he shoved his hand under his pants and grabbed hold of his cock, making Logan cry a little too loud.

"You're not doing too bad yourself" He joked, placing a trail of kisses down his stomach, shoving his tongue into his navel when he came to it, making Logan buck up into James stilled hand with a deep throated moan.

James quickly undid Logan's jeans, pulling them down alongside his underwear, eyes glued on the thing in front of him.

Logan quickly became uncomfortable again, taking the few seconds of none movement as some kind of disapproval but when he tried to sit up, he was pushed back down again. He didn't fight it; he didn't want to fight it.

"You're so beautiful Logie" James whispered huskily, breathing hot air into his neck as he pecked him on the lips. "Would you mind if I tasted you?"

Oh god, he didn't mind at all, in fact he agreed quickly as he bucked his hips up again, silently begging James.

"No Logie" James teased smearing a little bit of the pre-cum, that had gathered at his slit, with his thumb to increase the pleasure, "Ask me or no deal"

"Nng! Please Jamie, suck my dick!"

And with that he was engulfed by James wet heat and oh how he tried not to shove it all the way down his throat as James sucked at the tip, wiping off all pre-cum with his saliva and darting his tongue in the slit, making Logan unwillingly buck up into it with a cry.

Muffling his own moans, James took Logan in all the way, relaxing his throat and fighting his gag reflex, groaning loudly once he had him fully in his throat. The vibrations had Logan doing the same thing as the feeling shot up his spine.

James lapped his tongue over the pale brunettes' dick from ball to tip when he pulled away for a quick breath a couple more times before setting work on his own jeans.

Noticing the frustrated look on James face as he tried to do this, Logan got up onto his knees and slapped James' hands away, doing it for him. As he was doing this, James reached over into the draw, taking out a bottle of slightly tinted pink see through liquid.

Once James' jeans were undone, he looked at the bottle baffled. That was until he saw the label and then he was gasping for air.

"It's cherry flavour..." James half sang, hoping to wipe the shocked look off Logan's face. He passed it to him, letting him scan the bottle as he pulled his jeans and pants off too.

He watched as Logan read the bottle, being typical Logan of course. James grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling him into a tender kiss before making their eyes meet.

He _was_ about to ask if Logan wanted what he was hinting at but before he could, Logan was laying flat on his back, holding the bottle for James to take once more.

He smiled, popping open the cap and squirting a little bit on his index finger, placing it to Logan's lip and asking him to taste.

The dark haired boy had no objections, taking the finger into his mouth without any questions and coating it with his saliva, obviously enjoying the taste as even when it was finished and his finger was sucked dry, he carried on licking and sucking at it. James allowed this, bucking his hips up in mid air as he continued.

Logan finally let go, letting the finger rest on his swollen lips. "I want that inside of me James, with your dick".

James couldn't help but gape at Logan. He'd been hoping for that but he never actually thought he'd have permission. "Are you sure?" He had to ask, just to make sure.

"Yes! Do it! Please James!"

Without another word, James squirted a more than a little bit of a generous amount of it onto his two fingers, watching Logan the whole time as he circled his tight muscle.

Listening to Logan's breathing as it continued to increase, he pushed his middle finger into the clenching heat that was Logan, mumbling soft words of forgiveness as Logan's face scrunched up in discomfort. Watching Logan relax, James pressed a second finger into him, feeling his finger being sucked in. James did nothing once again until Logan pushed back on the fingers and then he started on stretching him and getting him ready for the intrusion Logan was soon to feel.

"J-James. It's not enough. I need m-ore" Fighting the urge to come there and then, James withdrew his fingers and lapped his cock in the flavoured lube, almost too quickly pressing himself to Logan.

Lifting his legs over his shoulders to get a better angle, his eyes met Logan's one more time, smiling along with Logan as he reached over to rub his hip soothingly before pushing forward, penetrating his hole with a lot more this time. Logan stayed tense, refusing to move or breath as James continued to push through. James held his breath too, trying not to lunge forward and start way too soon for Logan's liking.

"Do something James, you're killing me here." Logan groaned after a few seconds. His voice a mixture of pain and pleasure.

James pulled out nearly all the way, leaving himself inside slightly before jolting forward again, slowly but surely, picking up a steady pace. The two of them were soon getting accustomed to the pace, well that was until he hit a very sensitive spot that Logan was very fond of letting James hit.

He cried out, pushing back on James dick hard, making James push forward with the same strength. He knew what he had hit and he so desperately wanted to hit there again.

From then on, every thrust was hitting his prostate dead on and Logan could feel his orgasm coming on.

James felt Logan clench around him and that was it for James; he came without warning (Unable to warn him), filling Logan's insides with his warm liquid.

Logan came soon after, his seed hitting James' chest and the side of his face as he continued to ride out his orgasm.

Finally, James withdrew, slumping down on the bed next to him as he tried to re-learn how to breathe. He pulled the duvet over the two of them as Logan put his arm around James and rested his head on his shoulder.

He didn't care how he looked at that moment, even if it was seen that he had played the submissive part in their sexual activities.

As sleep drew closer and their breathing became even, Logan looked up at James who had his eyes shut with a content smile firmly imprinted on his face.

"I hope that makes up for the dates no show" Logan mumbled, knowing he should say something.

It's then that James met his gaze, the smile leaving his face and replacing itself with a slight look of worry.

"It's only fair that I'm honest. There was no date"

Logan stared confused, unsure how to misinterpret the question because there was surely no way of guessing it right. "What?"

"I made it up. This wasn't an excuse to get in your pants; I can assure you that Logan. That was just an added bonus. I just- I've had feelings for you for a while and well, I didn't know how to ask out my best friend ok?"

If James hadn't of looked so worried and been so good at it, he may of taken the whole thing to heart and probably used the pillow James was using to suffocate him with but the fact James had gone to the effort of booking a nice restaurant and not come off as cocky as James normally was for well, seducing him, (Which, you have to admit, would be a good thing to use against them) was the est thing. Plus, he coudn' t quite bring himself to do ay damage that boy's beautifu face and new fund sensitivity.

He settled for a loving kiss upon the smiling boys lips.

"This was perfect".

* * *

><p><strong>Judge me if you want, lol.<br>Anyway, review maybe? Muchly apprciated if you did.**

**-C**


End file.
